


just a favor

by asdf8975



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdf8975/pseuds/asdf8975
Summary: “I'll cook whenever and whatever you want if you go running with Eunbi-unnie.”Persuaded by food, Hyewon was (willingly) subjected to running in the mornings with Eunbi.  Over the course of these runs, she becomes closer to the leader of their group.  When faced with a prospective end, she realizes that she doesn’t want this to end.





	just a favor

Hyewon was never much of a talker. She was a firm believer in listening to others and using actions to back up her few words. She especially liked to listen over a bowl of snacks or a meal. 

She didn't expect to be persuaded by food to do a favor though. 

“I'll cook whenever and whatever you want if you go running with Eunbi-unnie.”

It was another morning that Yena woke her up and dragged her to the other dorm for food. For some reason, Yena never wanted to go by herself and Hyewon never said no to free food. 

She bit into the Vietnamese Spring Roll that Chaeyeon made that morning. 

“Don't you already go with her, Chae?” She asked after chewing down the mix of rice paper, noodles, prawn, and vegetables. Chaeyeon removed the light blue apron she wore, hanging it on the hook next to a pink one and sat in the seat across from her. “I was reorganizing my schedule last night and realized I need the next few mornings to organize some things for our practices.”

Hyewon could understand the reasoning behind that, “Eunbi-unnie is old enough to run by herself…”

“She is but you know Eunbi-unnie, she loves having company with her!” She reasoned, clasping her hands together and propping her elbows up into a prayer. “Please Hyewon-ah, I'll make _anything_!”

Hyewon honestly couldn't wrap her head why it had to be _her_. She wasn't much of an exercise person compared to some of the others and surely her other dorm mates would be much better company than herself… 

She gestured towards the soft snores from the couch, raising a brow. Chaeyeon's lip quivered with laughter as she glanced over at a sleeping duck, before returning her attention to her. 

“Yena would never wake up and if she does, it's because she's sneaking over here.” 

Before Hyewon could get a few other names in, Chaeyeon held up her hand. 

“Chaewon has recently been sneaking over to our dorm if she wakes up early.” Chaeyeon's eyes dart over to her shared room very briefly before going back to the silently eating Hyewon. “Minjoo always takes her time to get ready and Eunbi-unnie doesn't have the best patience in that regard.”

Chaeyeon lowered two fingers, “Yujinie barely wakes up on-time for our schedule. So…”

One sole finger was left up and slowly pointed in Hyewon's direction. She was the only one left to accompany Eunbi on these morning runs that her and Chaeyeon did. She swallowed the last of her rice roll and reached for another one on the plate in front of her.

“You really planned this out.”

She pointed out, dipping the roll in some sauce before taking another bite. The more she ate Chaeyeon's cooking, the more tempting her offer was. 

Chaeyeon bashfully grinned, clasping her hands together and propping her chin on them this time. “So? We have a deal?” 

Hyewon chewed thoughtfully. She loved her sleep but… 

“I guess. You better tell Eunbi-unnie that her usual running partner will be replaced by a hamster.”

She could never say no to free food, especially if it was Chaeyeon's cooking. 

* * *

The first day, Hyewon begrudgingly got out of the warmth and comfort of her bed to get ready. She noticed that Eunbi was already gone when she descended her ladder and had to speed up her minimal routine. She eventually settled for a pair of black salewa leggings and a simple white pullover. She grabbed a water bottle Minjoo prepared for her the night before (bless her kind soul) and left the dorm with the bare minimum (phone, keys, card and water).

She reached a quiet spot off a path just behind their dorm buildings where she noticed Eunbi already warming up. Eunbi was dressed in a simple pair of black tracks and her favorite yellow hoodie. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail which was slung through the back of the cap she wore. Her face covered mostly by the black mask she wore. 

Hyewon suddenly felt like she was under dressed for the occasion. 

“Eunbi-unnie, good morning.”

She greeted quietly as she slowly approached her with a small smile. Eunbi blinked in surprise as she looked up from stretching out her legs one by one. “Hyewon-ah?” 

The questioning look she had confused Hyewon.

“D-didn't Chae tell you I was going to be joining you on your morning jogs?” 

Eunbi's lips pursed together in thought, her eyes focused elsewhere. Hyewon started to think about the most complicated dish she was going to make Chaeyeon prepare for her…

“When Chaeyeon said that a hamster would be taking her place, I honestly expected Yuri.”

An apologetic smile curled on Eunbi's lips and Hyewon shifted uneasily. She rubbed her arm, her gaze running to the ground. Maybe it wasn't too late to convince Yujin to take her place… The giant puppy would love to go running in the morning, right? 

She was so caught up with her internal turmoil that she missed the soft laugh and the crunch of footsteps against the blades of grass. Soft hands squeezed her shoulders suddenly and Hyewon jolted straight up, her eyes locked onto the leader who stood in front of her with a smile. “Don’t give me that look, I appreciate anyone who comes with me.” She rubbed her shoulders before turning Hyewon around. 

“Come on, I’ll help you stretch before we start our run.” 

Hyewon was pushed towards the grassy area without another word. She couldn’t get a word out, flustered by Eunbi’s sudden closeness. She thanked her silently for being behind her so she couldn't see her reddened face. 

* * *

Just after the grueling hot summer and before the chilling cold winter, autumn was the perfect temperature. It wasn’t too hot but it wasn’t too cold either. It was perfect for a nice, morning run.

At least that’s what Kang Hyewon would’ve thought, but instead, she felt like _dying_ among the perfect weather.

She couldn’t remember the last time she ran like this… Maybe it was in school during the dreaded P.E. class… She must’ve blocked that memory from her mind because all she really remembered from school was how good the cafeteria food was.

Her legs cried out in stress, not used to doing extraneous activity so early in the morning (and on an empty stomach, her stomach growled at the thought of breakfast). Beads of sweat formed quickly on her furrowed brow but she did her best to concentrate on the cemented path in front of her. She’s so lost in thought that she barely noticed the giggle next to her. 

“Hyewon-ah, do you want to take a break?” 

Eunbi’s voice broke her out of her concentration and Hyewon blinked as their eyes made contact when she turned her head. Eunbi was calm as always, she hardly broke a sweat and her breath just came out in soft pants. This pace was too easy for her.

Hyewon bit her lip gently in contemplation but just shook her head. She would be a terrible running partner if she stopped after _5 minutes_. She had to force herself to keep going. Her eyes tore away from Eunbi’s, missing the mix of awe and concern in her leader’s eyes.

She felt a gentle pat on her shoulder and Eunbi moved slightly further ahead so that their eyes made contact again. “Don’t push yourself, okay? Remember to focus on your own pace.” She advised quietly, her voice laced with the warmth of a mother. “Once we reach the Han River, we’ll take a break.” Slowly, Eunbi pulled ahead of her. She ran just an arm’s length ahead.

As Hyewon stared at Eunbi’s back in front of her, the thought that the leader was actually matching her pace just to watch over her clued in on her. She huffed gently, even outside of their group, she still doted over them. This filled her with new unfound determination, wanting to show even _she_ could keep going. She wanted to keep up so she wouldn’t be a disappointment.

Ignoring the whine from her legs, she pushed herself forward to match Eunbi’s steady pace. Her head focused on the path ahead, knowing that if she saw the surprise and concern in Eunbi’s eyes she would immediately break. She was determined to show she can do this.

All she just had to think about was delicious food… delicious food that Chaeyeon would be making for her… 

* * *

Hyewon never imagined her death bed would be the shoreline of the Han River. 

Her body completely shut down as she remained sprawled out on the grass, thinking about her family, her friends, her dog Zeze… 

She was a down to Earth person (despite some quirky things she says and does), not a drama queen like the younger, teenage members of her group… However, she was (maybe) not exaggerating her death after just the first half of her first day of this morning run she somehow agreed to do. Her soul literally felt like it was ripped from her body and will soon be replaced with a dummy version of herself… 

Something cold and hard pressed against her forehead as a shadow towered over her. 

“Yah, don't die on me. I don't want the kids to think I dragged you out here to kill you.”

Hyewon blearily looked upwards to the source of the shadow, blinking a handful of times to clear her vision. Eunbi squatted over her fallen body, pressing a cold bottle of _P_ _ocari Sweat_ against her forehead. Hyewon couldn’t help but stare at the playful, beaming grin, the sun framing Eunbi’s body behind her that made her shine brightly. 

“Did I just die and go to Heaven?” 

“Yah, Kwangbae.” Eunbi dropped the bottle on her now with a laugh and sat down on the grass next to her as Hyewon silently cursed and flopped around to catch the bottle rolling on her face. She sat up and stared at the blue and white label with a small frown, “You could’ve brought me some food or something nicer to drink, Unnie…” 

Eunbi laughed again, “Ionized sports drinks are better for you after a good workout. We still have to run back to the dorm, so food is not a good choice.” She paused, eyeing Hyewon carefully, who pouted at the lack of food. “I’ll make you something when we get back.” 

That sparked a reaction from the normally innocent idol, her ears perked up and her eyes brightened.

“So rest up and drink.”

Diligently listening to her elder, Hyewon opened the bottle and took careful sips of the Pocari Sweat. They sat in silence after that, allowing the sounds of the calming water rushing by and the crisp, autumn breeze to blanket them. Now that Hyewon was passed her initial “ _this is death_ ” phase, she took everything in--the serene environment that the Han Riverside possessed in the morning when there was barely anyone around, the peaceful sounds of nature despite being in the middle of the city...

She started to realize why Eunbi and Chaeyeon love to take their morning or evening runs and strolls. It was a like a break from everything, away from the constant eyes of everyone, away from the flashes and cameras in your face…

It was nice to just be yourself without having anyone else watching you. 

"It's breathtaking, isn't it?" 

Eunbi broke the silence softly but to Hyewon it felt like it was part of the small reverie she found herself in. Her eyes drifted over to Eunbi next to her, who was also enjoying the sight.

She took a quick sip of her drink to swallow any nervousness that built up and nodded silently. 

"We should go back. The brats are going to demand for breakfast soon and I would feel bad for Chaeyeon if they break into her dorm."

There was a soft chuckle, they both knew their members would break into the other dorm, looking for breakfast. They stood up, stretching their limbs out and prepared to head back. 

"Hyewon-ah."

Hyewon turned to Eunbi, blinking. 

"Thank you for coming out today."

Eunbi smiled, patting Hyewon's shoulder. She started up the grassy field first. Hyewon's dark eyes watched the backside of her leader. 

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. She could get used to this.

* * *

Morning runs with Eunbi became a "daily ritual" for Hyewon. 

The end of her favor to Chaeyeon turned "indefinite" as the dancer found herself busy in the mornings, taking care and handling with everyone in her dorm, so Hyewon was asked to keep running with Eunbi. Hyewon started to enjoy running, maybe it was the company she was with that distracted her. It also helped that since it was still a "favor", Hyewon could go to the other dorm at any time and ask Chaeyeon to make her food. 

What Hyewon didn't realize was that this ritual wasn’t limited to just Korea. 

_knock knock knock_

Hyewon mumbled something incoherent at the soft thud against the door to her hotel room. She rolled further into the warm body that was hugging her from behind. 

_knock knock knock_

“Kwangbae… Answer the door…”

Yujin muttered, swatting playfully at the older girl in her arms. She just wanted to go back to sleep. “You're closer…” 

“I'm your elder…”

Hyewon grumbled back as she slowly rolled out of Yujin's arms and lifted the covers off. She didn't bother to smooth her bed hair, if it was her Manager, the bed hair will help express her displeasure for waking her up so early. 

She opened the door and gave the most deadpan stare she could while half asleep. 

“Ah, Hyewon-ah.”

Her senses snapped together once she realized it was Eunbi standing before her. She blinked a couple of times, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining her. 

“U-Unnie? Um, what do you need?” 

“Come running with me.”

She blinked again, “N-Now? Here? In _Japan_?”

Eunbi crossed her arms, a brow arching at her. “Of course? I'm not knocking at your door this early to ask you to go running when we get back to Korea.”

The bunny leader had a point and she was being awfully pushy to convince her to go for a run. Unable to say no to her elder, Hyewon yawned and let her into her room. “I'll be a moment, Yujinie probably went back to sleep.” She went over to her suitcase and grabbed her practice clothes. They'll have to do for now. 

“Kwangbae come back to bed…”

A large puppy whined from the bed, still wrapped up in her sheets. When she heard the bathroom door shut, she got curious and poked her head out. Yujin blinked when she saw Eunbi leaning against the wall, texting someone on her phone. 

“Eunbi-unnie?” She called out sleepily, sitting up now. “Are you and Kwangbae going out?”

“Just for a run.”

Eunbi replied nonchalantly, still texting whoever it was on her phone. Yujin scratched her head, when had their fearless bunny leader and Kwangbae get so close? She yawned, patting the empty space by her, “Come lie in bed with me. It's comfier with someone in it. 

“Yah, Yujinie. Don't say things like that.” Eunbi's nose scrunched up at the loose way the teenager phrased her words. “I'm leaving soon anyway.”

Yujin continued to tease, “I'm sure all three of us can fit!”

“Stop trying to steal my running partner or else everything I got up for is in vain.” 

The door opened and Hyewon tossed her pajamas on the other bed. She rummaged for her things in her suitcase before joining Eunbi near the hallway to leave their room. She gestured for the door, ready to leave. Eunbi nodded, waving at Yujin, “Have a good dream, Yujinie.” 

“Don't mess up the room while I'm gone.”

Yujin pouted as she lied back down, wrapping herself in the warm sheets once more. She heard some noise as they were preparing to leave. She called out one last time before they left. 

“At least get me breakfast from the conbini on your way back!”

* * *

Their run in the morning was quaint and calm as usual with the exception of being a bit busier and a touch different. It seemed that there were more people running in the morning but there was so much more to look at. Hyewon felt distracted, her eyes wandered here and there to at their surroundings.

There was something that constantly bugged her though, and eventually she turned her head towards her masked elder. “Unnie, why are we running today?” 

Eunbi blinked as she glanced at Hyewon through the corner of her eyes, “It’s our daily run, Hyewon-ah, you’ll slack off if we don’t continue it.”

Hyewon shrugged off Eunbi’s slight lecture. “Why not ask Chae? Or your roommate?”

A soft laugh escaped her covered lips, “Yuri-ya is passed out; she didn’t even move when I was getting ready. And… I highly doubt Chaeyeon is getting up as well. You know who's her roommate.” 

Knowing Chaeyeon and Sakura, they’re probably curled up like her and Yujin were earlier right now. Before she could get in another snarky remark or probe more, Eunbi silenced her. “You’re my running partner now, so enjoy your time with your Unnie. Or do you need me to convince you with…” Eunbi slowly shuffled closer to Hyewon, poking her cheeks with her fingers, “... _ae~gyo~_ ”

“Yah, yah, yah. Don’t do this to me, Unnie.” 

Hyewon playfully shoved her away as they continued their run.

Their run was cut short due to practice in the afternoon and their managers not wanting the two of them out too long by themselves. The managers were especially cautious right now since Tokyo was new to most of the members in their group. However, due to Yujin’s last request, and their natural love for convenient stores, they stopped at one near their hotel. 

Eunbi picked out sports drinks again, grabbing an extra drink for Yujin (despite the playful puppy being Hyewon’s roommate). “Hyewon-ah?” She called out quietly in the store, noticing that her running partner was nowhere near the snacks aisle where she left her. She looked to the right then to the left, Hyewon wasn’t there either. She peered around the corner to her right, and saw her at the magazine stand, reading something. 

She raised a brow but slowly approached her, “Hyewon-ah.” She called out, a bit louder this time. Hyewon noticed her by the short jolt upwards and her hastily tossing the book back onto the shelf. She turned around, not her usual calm and innocent self. She looked more like a child caught doing something naughty. 

Amused, Eunbi crossed her arms and smirked. "Are you looking at something _inappropriate_?" 

"No, it's nothing."

Her reply was cool and she tossed a glance wayward. "I'll just go get Yujinie's breakfast." 

Eunbi watched her scurry away to the bentos and rice balls across the convenience store with a small laugh. She was about to follow until she noticed a book misplaced on the shelf. She reached forward to fit it back into the shelf but paused and pulled it out instead. 

She recognized it, it was a book from that anime series Hyewon really liked, "One Piece". Hyewon must have been reading the book before she disturbed her. A small smile turned on her lips and she took the book and the drinks she had in her hand and snuck over to the cashier to pay for the things in secret. 

Hyewon eventually came out of the convenient store, a bag with breakfast and snacks in her arms. She immediately noticed the bulging bag in Eunbi's arms and arched a brow. "Did you buy a lot for yourself, Unnie?" 

"Nope." Eunbi dug around in the bag and pulled out a couple of drinks and a familiar looking book. "This is for you, as thanks."

Slowly, Hyewon took the drinks, recognizing them as hers and Yujin's recent favorites. She thanked Eunbi quietly, putting them away in her own bag. Eunbi handed her the book after with a smile. 

She immediately recognized it as the volume of One Piece she was reading with her limited knowledge of Japanese in the store. Her eyes widened, how did Eunbi know?! 

"I noticed you were reading it earlier.”

Immediately, Hyewon scratched her cheek gently, a bit embarrassed for being caught like that. "You didn't need to do this, Unnie…"

"Aish, I like to spoil all of my members. You're one of them." 

She was engulfed in a warm hug as Eunbi threw an arm around her shoulders and drew her into her body. Eunbi's hand ruffled her hair playfully. "Maybe tell me about the story later when you're done reading it."

Hyewon could only smile and nod. She drew the book close to her chest as they made their way back to the hotel. Even though it was in a different language, she couldn't wait to read and share about the adventures of her beloved pirate crew. 

* * *

It's early in the morning and the first dorm was surprisingly busy. 

"I get why Hyewon is here but…"

Chaeyeon wearily stared at the two other girls seated next to the innocent idol who were busy stuffing themselves with the morning breakfast she prepared. "Why are you two here?" 

Hyewon also side eye glanced at the two unaffected girls who tagged along with her. "They insisted on coming with me."

"Can't say no to Mom's cooking."

A certain duck mumbled through a mouthful of rice as she held up an empty bowl to Chaeyeon. The latter stared at the empty bowl, before sighing and grabbed it to refill it with the soup she made this morning. She came back to grab the other bowl from the redhead fairy who ate just as enthusiastically. 

Chaeyeon sat back down, eyes focused on the member that called her and said she was coming over. "So? Did something happen?" 

"I need you to switch with me."

Hyewon pleaded in between bites and shovels of rice and soup. "I… I don't think I can continue with it. Not now. "

They started filming again for the next season of their reality show with the theme trying to move the heart of your secret friend. However, normal habits continued in between filming despite the game happening, and Hyewon needed out of a particular habit she fell in. 

Chaeyeon blinked, from the corner of her eyes she could tell Yena and Chaewon were listening carefully despite being fascinated with their food, so she continued to be ambiguous with the situation. "Really?" She took a sip of the tea she made for herself, "But she really likes going with you."

A choking sound suddenly turned up and their eyes turned to the duck that choked on a piece of meat suddenly. She drained half of her bowl of soup to clear her throat and slammed the bowl down. 

"Are you dating someone?!" 

Hyewon stared at her incredulously. "No! Why would you even say that?!" 

She felt steam rising quickly and tried to wave the duck away. Yena was nosy though and turned to Chaeyeon for answers. The dancer's shoulders just rose with a shrug.

"Why don't you go wake up Yuri? I think Kwangbae wanted to talk privately." 

Chaeyeon suggested, now understanding why Hyewon came. Yena perked up at the mention of Yuri. 

"That's a great idea! She'll be touched to have a morning wake up call." 

As quickly as Yena was shoveling her food, she was just as quick launching up to her feet. She skipped away to one of the closed doors, and swung it open, chanting "Yuri-ya~" as she stepped inside. The members at the table snickered quietly as they could hear commotion happen from inside the room. Yuri wasn't the only one in that room after all. 

"I'll excuse myself then."

Chaewon said as she finished her soup. As she moved her empty plates from the table to the sink, another door opened and a certain Japanese member came out, calling to the half-opened bathroom door. 

_"Nako-chan, I need a hand with my secret friend--"_

Hitomi is midway through her sentence in Japanese when she saw Chaewon in the kitchen. Her jaw dropped and eyes widened like the very plates in Chaewon's hands. 

Chaewon was first to react with a huge smile. 

"Hitomi! Good morning!" 

"C-C-Chaewon-unnie…! I-I um… Was just going to ask… Nako-chan for um… clothing… Help…" 

Chaewon seemed to not notice the panic and lame excuse Hitomi came up with as she abandoned her empty dishes in the sink. "Is that so? Let me help too."

She approached the cheeky Japanese member, who let out a squeak and ran into her room.

Chaewon immediately followed. 

Chaeyeon and Hyewon were finally alone at the table.

"Is it Eunbi-unnie?" 

Hyewon sighed at the question, stabbing into a few pieces of kimchi. "Isn't it weird how fate works?" 

A laugh escaped Chaeyeon’s lips as she took another sip of her tea while Hyewon chewed the cabbage rather loudly. “You will be fine, Hyewon.” Her voice was sincere and reassuring, “Eunbi-unnie likes running with you, she tells me about your runs when we do our evening walks together.” 

At the light compliment and hearing about how much Eunbi likes their runs, Hyewon felt her cheeks warm again. She tried to hide her embarrassment behind her bowl of rice. “But… But I don’t even know how to touch her heart… What happens if she asks about my secret friend?” 

“Play it cool! You’re the cool, suave Kwangbae after all.” 

Chaeyeon grinned playfully as Hyewon sighed and held her bowl out like how Yena did earlier. After Chaeyeon took her bowl, she sunk to the table, defeated. Eunbi was definitely going to talk to her about her secret friend… What happens if she starts talking about how her secret friend isn't doing anything right?! What would she do? Blurt out that she's the secret friend? 

Hyewon huffed, all this secret friend nonsense was too hard. Her head rolled a little when she heard a soft thud in front of her. Another member mimicked her collapsed posture on the table just across from her. 

"Good morning, Kkura-ya."

She mumbled as she sat up when Chaeyeon came back with a fresh bowl of soup for her. She greedily grabbed it, thanking her and indulged herself. Sakura grunted a small greeting, only moving to lie against Chaeyeon's arm when Chaeyeon finally sat back down. 

"We're talking about our secret friends, Saku-chan. Do you have any advice to give to Hyewon?" 

"Don't be annoying like my secret friend."

Hyewon raised a brow in surprise, "You already know who has you?" 

As if on cue, some unintelligible discussion broke out from one of the dorm rooms. It sounded like Yena, Yuri, and Wonyoung were having a disagreement on how to wake up in the morning.

Chaeyeon laughed, "I think she means the person she has."

Sakura didn't move an inch, acting like a lazy cat at that moment. To Hyewon and probably to the extent of Chaeyeon, it was endearing. Sakura was always professional and working hard, to see her normal self showed her trust in them. 

Hyewon placed the bowl in front of Sakura, "You should eat something Kkura, not lie on the table all day."

There was a small groan and Sakura sat up to take the bowl. "You sound like Eunbi-unnie, Kang-chan." She grumbled and took a sip of the soup. 

At the (unintentional) teasing, Hyewon's eyes widened and her cheeks flared a bright red. Was it that obvious she was with their leader often now? She looked at Chaeyeon for help, but the dancer was already laughing. Chaeyeon rubbed Sakura's head affectionately, "She's not wrong. You should have a good breakfast before we start our activities for the day." 

Being the caring Mom she was, Chaeyeon stood up to get some more food for Sakura.

Hyewon ran a hand through her messy bedhead hair, her initial worry coming back to mind. How was she going to go about her daily runs with Eunbi without giving away that she was her secret friend? She did have a good poker face, tricking celebrities and fans alike during variety shows and their fan meetings, but if it was just her and Eunbi, she knew that face would crumble easily under the watchful eye of their leader. 

She caught Sakura eyeing her with an arched brow. “Kkura?”

Sakura smiled as she set the bowl of soup down. “It’s cute to see you like this, Kang-chan.” 

Chaeyeon’s laughter came again as Hyewon’s head returned to the table in a vain attempt to hide herself. Hyewon didn’t even move when Chaeyeon set more food out so Sakura (and everyone else who had yet to have breakfast) could eat. It’s not until her phone buzzed on the table and Chaeyeon’s laughter cranked up a notch that she moved. 

“Looks like Eunbi-unnie is looking for you.” 

Hyewon scrambled for her phone, checking the message immediately.

**Eunbi-unnie: I’m going to go ahead and warm-up, join me when you’re ready ^^**

A simple grin turned on her lips, forgetting her problems briefly at the message.

“What the heck, who still uses that face?” 

Yena came back from “waking up Yuri”, her hair slightly dishevelled after her playful fight with Yuri and Wonyoung (who weren’t impressed at the duck’s method of waking them up). She pulled up a seat next to Hyewon who stood up rather quickly, pressing the phone against her chest to hide it from any further peeking.

“I-I have to go.” Hyewon muttered and thanked Chaeyeon for her help and the meal. She dashed out of the dorm, having to face her issue head on now. 

…

It was silent at the breakfast table as the three remaining members watched Hyewon leave. Yena shrugged as she turned to Chaeyeon and Sakura. “Eunbi-unnie is so old fashion…” 

She reached for the chopsticks that Hyewon left behind and was about to grab some Kimchi until the dish was pulled away from her. She jolted in surprise, staring cluelessly at Sakura. 

“H-Here.” Sakura hastily said, picking up a piece with her own chopsticks and held it out to her.

Yena raised a brow, confusion piling up. She set the chopsticks down and made an “x” with her hands, “Sakura is weird this morning! This is probably one of your pranks isn’t it?!” 

Chaeyeon laughed for the nth time that morning while Sakura pouted dejectedly.

* * *

Just as predicted, Eunbi _really did_ talk about Secret Friends during their morning run.

“I still wonder whose idea was it for us to do everything as _same-age friends_.”

Eunbi huffed loudly as they started on their light jog around the neighborhood. Everything seemed fine at first until Hyewon noticed how quiet Eunbi became, how her brow furrowed in unusual concentration in the morning, and the fire that was in her eyes. She did see it coming, and she did everything in her power to not cry out.

“I’m still your leader! I’m still your elder once we’re finished this!” Eunbi declared loudly, not even noticing Hyewon’s abnormal silence and the slight twitch of her lips as she continued. “Although… if we’re going to act like same-age friends…” A darkened, wicked grin slipped onto Eunbi’s lips. 

“Then nothing can stop me from picking on everyone…” 

Hyewon nodded mutely, she just needed to let Eunbi finish talking about this and move the topic to something else….

“Hyewon-ah?” She blinked as her name was called. She slowly glanced over at Eunbi, doing her best to hide the uncontrollable twitch of her lips with a (crooked) smile. “Y-Yes, Unnie?” 

“Are you okay? You seem quieter than usual.” Eunbi’s pace slowed down, raising her hands to touch her forehead. Hyewon squeaked out in surprise, suddenly speeding up her pace as Eunbi’s hand grazed her cheeks. “N-Nothing! It’s nothing Eunbi-unnie! J-Just thinking about my uh… _secret friend._ ”

She mentally slapped herself, that was just opening an invitation for Eunbi to continue the secret friend conversation. In which, her leader did.

“Oh? Are you thinking of how to touch your secret friend’s heart?” Eunbi’s pace matched hers easily and Hyewon averted her gaze away from the sly look. “I’m sure you’ll do fine, Kwangbae.” 

Eunbi said it so confidently and Hyewon almost wanted to shake her. How was she supposed to do fine if her secret friend was _her_?!

“That reminds me, Hyewon-ah, do you remember that game you and Sakura were talking about?” 

_Game?_

The question thankfully shifted the topic, making Hyewon’s shoulders relax a little now that Eunbi finally wasn’t talking about their secret friend. “The game Kkura and I were talking about…” She repeated softly, her eyes trailing away in thought as she tried to recall her conversations with the Japanese member.

It was some robot game that she really wanted to try… She remembered Sakura showing her a trailer of the game, exclaiming how much the graphics looked like a movie. Her lips pursed tightly, trying to recall the name. 

“It has the English word “human” in it, I think.” She started, bits and parts of the name came to her, but she couldn’t recall the exact title. “And… an American city name.” 

Eunbi nodded thoughtfully and gave her a thankful smile. Hyewon scratched her head a little as they continued their pace. “If it helps, the game looks like a movie that takes place in a science fiction universe with robots and such.” She finished with a bit an apologetic smile but Eunbi quickly shook her head. 

“That’s fine. Thank you.” 

The smile on Eunbi’s face brightened up, making Hyewon sigh in relief. Would that count as _touching your secret friend’s heart_?

“One last thing, I’ve been…” Eunbi paused, tapping her lips momentarily. “Wanting to try a new lip gloss. Is there anything you recommend?” 

_Lip gloss?_

The certain things Eunbi’s asking raised suspicion. While they weren’t exactly uncommon, it seemed odd that she was asking her (out of all people) about it. She wasn’t sure if she should pry, so she threw the rising suspicion to the back of her mind, and nonchalantly answered her question. “I usually use whatever everyone else uses honestly.” She shrugged her shoulders a little, remembering how she just takes whoever’s lip gloss that’s left on the counter in the bathroom. “I would like to try yoghurt scent one day.”

“That sounds nice. Hitomi and Nako would probably like that as they always eat yoghurt almost every morning.” They shared a passing laugh, reminded of their two younger Japanese members. “I’ll try it.” 

“Leave it on the counter so I can try it too, Unnie.” Hyewon replied with a small grin. Eunbi laughed once more, “Maybe.” 

She missed the mischievous spark in Eunbi’s eyes as they stopped to take a quick break from their jog.

* * *

With the end of their secret friends game, Hyewon thought everything would return to normal.

And they did, somewhat.

_"Yah, Kang Hyewon, you sneaky little--"_

When Hyewon came out for their morning run, Eunbi ambushed her as she stepped into their usual warming up area. She cried out in surprise as she was taken into a headlock and was tousled with in the grass. She felt her body being spun around and a hand running roughly through her combed hair. 

Her limbs flailed around uselessly as she tried to fight against her senior. "U-Unnie!" 

"It was you! How could you hide it from me!" Eunbi accused as they ended up on the grass. She held Hyewon tightly in her grasp.

"I-It’s called _secret_ friends, Unnie!" Hyewon wheezed out, both tangled in limbs on the grass. She felt Eunbi's arms loosen and managed to drag herself out of the elder’s grasp. She panted lightly, straightening out her dark hair. "I didn't know we were doing wrestling instead, today…" 

Eunbi pouted like a child as she rolled up into a sitting position. "I had to get my payback."

Hyewon rubbed her head sheepishly and mirrored Eunbi's position. She watched Eunbi carefully as they slowly moved into their morning stretches silently. There was no hint of actual anger on her face, just a small annoyance. Perhaps because Hyewon hid it so well from her (she heard from the PD that Eunbi could never guess she was the secret friend). 

It was a bit childish, yet cute. It made Hyewon smile. When Eunbi glanced sharply at her, she innocently looked away, never losing that smile. 

Hyewon eventually stood up, finished stretching. She walked over to Eunbi, sliding her hands against her shoulders and pushed firmly to help. There's a soft, appreciative grunt. 

"... Were my jokes really that funny?" 

A small laugh came out of her mouth as she sneakily slid herself forward and rested against Eunbi's back in a pseudo back hug. 

"They were lame, but I guess my kind of lame."

* * *

**_Japanese idol Takahashi Juri announces her graduation from AKB48 and joins Korean agency Woollim Entertainment_ **

The dorm is up in roar when shocking news flooded the Internet and their phones went off from friends and acquaintances alike.

Yena was staring at her phone in shock, not even clicking on the article that linked to Woollim Entertainment’s announcement--the title is enough for her. “Juri… is going to be in Korea… Juri is going to be in Korea…” The words were softly muttered, her eyes reflecting a mix of shock, disbelief, but sparked growing excitement all at once.

Minjoo piped up from beside her, “Isn’t that great, Yena-unnie? Now you can go out with Juri-san all the time here--” She screamed when Yena flew at her, vigorously wailing her arms at her with a completely red face. 

“Yah, yah, yah! Don’t say those things out loud!”

A chase started around the dorm, Yujin hot on their heels with rolls of laughter and her phone to record the entire thing.

“Isn’t that great, Eunbi-unnie? We’ll get to work with another talented idol in the future.”

Chaewon was scrolling through her phone, absently reading the messages and comments. Eunbi remained silent, just staring into the abyss of her lit up screen.

Everyone slowly halted their activities, their attention diverting to their leader 

“Eunbi-unnie?” 

Eunbi blinked, finally snapping out of her daze, “Ah yeah. Juri will be fun to be with.” A grin turned on her lips. “We can bug her when their group debuts because we’re technically their seniors.” She joked with the members, as they all started to scheme on how to tease Juri.

From the kitchen, Hyewon watched silently as she ate her melted cheese string. Her eyes never left Eunbi and the girls around her. Behind those eyes, she knew there was something wrong. She eventually moved back to the fridge slowly and Eunbi came into the kitchen to grab a drink.

Before Eunbi could open the fridge, Hyewon touched her wrist gently. 

Their eyes met and beyond Eunbi’s obvious confusion, she saw something else.

“Go on a run with me?” 

She blurted out. She needed to get Eunbi away and this was the first thing she could think of. Eunbi opened her mouth to protest, but it came out in more of a question. “Right now?”

“I’m not asking you to go running with me tomorrow morning.” 

Hyewon remarked, keeping her head high, but a small grin uplifted on her lips. Eunbi soon laughed, realizing the similarity of Hyewon’s words. She released her hand from the handle.

“Okay, let’s go.”

Hyewon nodded, following Eunbi out of the kitchen to change.

* * *

It’s eerily silent between Hyewon and Eunbi. 

In comparison to their normal runs in the morning, walks at night brought a different kind of atmosphere. Darkness crept around them, bringing a stab of cold and loneliness. The silence was thick as they meandered down their normal path.

Hyewon wasn’t sure if she should talk first. She was the one who invited Eunbi out, but she lacked in starting a conversation unlike the other half of her 99’s line. She started to think, how would Yena start this conversation?

“Yah, Eunbi-unnie--” 

The words tumbled out, almost gruff in a way as if she was trying to be cool. She started to scream internally; she wasn’t like Yena who acted like a guy about 50% of the time.

Eunbi’s gaze flickered onto her, still confused from Hyewon’s outburst earlier that evening.

At the look, Hyewon’s shoulders dropped.

“It’s about Takahashi Juri.”

She mumbled, finally gathered the courage to speak her mind. Normally, Hyewon was good at speaking her mind with no filter or reservation but seeing her well-put together Unnie at a loss held her back.

She also found herself at a loss for words.

“You saw through me easily, Hyewon-ah.” 

Eunbi replied just as quietly. When Hyewon got a better look at her, she could see all the emotion written on Eunbi’s face. 

Nervousness.

Melancholy.

Distress.

Hyewon had never seen her leader like this before and it really worried her. She shifted herself to be closer to Eunbi as they continued walking. 

“You can always talk about it with me, Unnie.” 

She reached out and grabbed Eunbi’s hand tightly. Eunbi’s hand remained limp in hers, but there were gentle tremors that shook throughout her body. Hyewon remained silent and squeezed the hand in hers to silently tell her she can wait. 

“I’m not against Juri coming to Korea and debuting as an idol. I’m… I’m happy for her… It takes a lot of courage to leave behind your home and go to a foreign country.” 

Eunbi’s voice was hushed, uncharacteristically wavering slightly. Hyewon’s lips pursed tightly, nodding silently to let her know she was listening.

“I… was just reminded of our time left together.” 

Eunbi’s footsteps suddenly stopped and Hyewon glanced at her, eyes observing closely. Her head was slightly lowered, long bleached hair obscuring her eyes yet fluttering against her jawline. 

She was shaking.

“When… when the thought of being in the same group as Juri and Suyun and Sohee after this was over… I... I faltered, when I shouldn’t have.” 

Hyewon flinched slightly when the hand in her grip suddenly tightened, squeezing onto hers as if it was their last. She remained silent, ignoring the whine from her hand. Her dark eyes never wavered, always keeping their concentration on her leader next to her. 

“The thought of leaving this… the thought of leaving everyone… I was _upset_.”

It was very brief, but her and Eunbi’s eyes met, and Hyewon’s stomach flipped as if she ate a whole tub of mint chocolate ice cream. Eunbi quickly tilted her head down to hide the distress that reflected. 

“Now, I’m just angry at myself for feeling like this. I should be more prepared. I need to set an example and lead you all.” 

A bitter laugh escaped Eunbi’s lips and her hand continue to grip onto Hyewon tightly.

It’s silent, the night hiding the few tears that Eunbi was unable to hold back. 

But under Hyewon’s careful gaze, she could see the tears roll down her cheeks. She moved forward, tugging on the hand against hers gently so that Eunbi stumbled into her. She awkwardly moved her other arm around the leader’s shoulders and held her tightly.

She doesn’t say anything. Neither does Eunbi. 

They let their actions do their speaking, as Eunbi slowly wrapped an arm around the younger’s waist and buried her head into her shoulders. Hyewon maneuvered her arm to drop a little so she had a better, more protective grip surrounding Eunbi. Their hands never separated.

Against her shoulder, she felt soft tremors and silent tears soaking through her thick sweater. She didn't mind, her primary focus being on comforting her leader. 

They stand there for what it seems like an eternity, Eunbi taking out her emotions through her tears and Hyewon doing what she does best, comforting members through "skinship". 

When Eunbi quieted, Hyewon felt soft circles tracing against her back and Eunbi slowly pulled away from her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry about this." She muttered, guiltily staring at the soaked sweater. "I'll wash it when we get back."

Hyewon pressed a soft finger against Eunbi's lips to stop her from talking more. 

"Don't worry, I'll make Yena do it. It's her turn to do the laundry anyway." 

A soft laugh escaped Eunbi's lips, lightening the melancholic atmosphere that surrounded the two. Hyewon couldn't help but grin, happy that Eunbi was able to get her mind briefly from things.

They slowly pull apart as Eunbi composed herself. "We should head back. The kids might get worried." 

Eunbi turned to go back down the path to their dorm but stopped when Hyewon suddenly grabbed her hand. She glanced back in confusion. 

Hyewon smiled, as she shook her head. "Let's… stay out here some more. It's better to sometimes stop over thinking things and just enjoy the moment." She let go of Eunbi's hand, allowing her the choice of what to do after her advice. 

Just before her hand returned to her side, Eunbi grabbed her hand again. She blinked in surprise and stared curiously at her. Eunbi fidgeted a little, her fingers slowly interlacing with Hyewon's. 

"... I would like that."

A small chuckle left Hyewon's lips, she couldn't help but forever imprint this moment in her brain. The always confident and bold Kwon Eunbi was standing in front of her like a shy and timid schoolgirl. 

They went back down the path again, their hands never breaking apart, living in the moment that was now. 

* * *

With Violeta promotions coming to an end, the group would be given a mini vacation for their hard work. Everyone was already discussing what their plans were. 

"So, you're going back home then?"

It was the last run Hyewon would do for a while. As soon as their last promotion was finished and their managers gave them permission, she was set to go back home. Today was just their normal break day before their last set of activities. 

She glanced at Eunbi beside her as they were jogging along the Han River. "Yeah. I miss my Mom's cooking and Zeze." Honestly, Hyewon missed a lot of things but the thought of eating a home cooked meal and cuddling with her dog filled her with excitement. 

Eunbi laughed at that, "You sound like a boy. No wonder why Yuri calls you 'Hyung' all the time."

A frown tugged on her lips and she slapped Eunbi's shoulder, making the latter laugh even harder. They resumed their peaceful jog in silence, enjoying the Spring weather and the company that they have gotten so used to the past half a year.

“I wanted to spend some more time with you.” 

Eunbi admitted quietly as they stopped to take a quick break. She tapped against her water bottle, eyes trained on the ground. Hyewon blinked in surprise, glancing up at the elder. A small smile was tugged at the corner of Eunbi’s lips. “You kept me company all this time when you didn’t have to.” She paused, her eyes glancing at Hyewon who silently absorbed the information.

“Chaeyeon told me about your deal with her.” 

Hyewon’s lips pursed together tightly, recalling the deal from almost a half a year ago… Has it already been that long? She lost track, enjoying the new challenge and the company that was with it. 

"I wanted to." She mumbled, feeling a bit self-conscious with talking about herself. She didn't have a clear way to put it into words without making it sound like Minjoo's letters that somehow always sounded like love confessions.

"I'm glad." Eunbi's smile widened as she stood up, checking the time on her phone. "We can figure out a time to go out together when you come back then."

Hyewon buried her head more into her knees, struggling if she should stay honest with herself. If Eunbi wanted to give back to her, would this signal the end? 

_I don't want this to end._

She felt something warm against her head and slowly glanced upwards, her eyes meeting with Eunbi’s. She recognized the caring gaze that stared at her, concern shining through.

“Hyewon-ah?” 

Eunbi softly called out, her hand running gently through her hair, looking for Hyewon’s troubles. Hyewon bit her lip, “Unnie…”

A brow arched, “Why are you giving me that look? Is something wrong?” 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Hyewon quickly shook her head. “N-Nothing. I was just thinking about how much I enjoyed running with you this past year.” She muttered, hoping Eunbi wouldn’t hear and pass it off as Hyewon being, well Hyewon.

Hyewon was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice the hand drift downwards, and suddenly yelped as something tugged at the back of her hoodie, the hood being pulled over her head with a loud laugh. The grip on her hood was eventually released and Eunbi stood up with a proud smirk. “You’re overthinking things. Sometimes it’s good to just go with the flow.”

Eunbi turned around as she jogged off the Han Riverbank and to the sidewalk above. 

Hyewon tugged her hood back down, straightening her hair as she stumbled back to her feet. Her eyes watched her elder’s back, a small smile forming on her lips. 

Maybe Sakura was right, they were starting to sound like each other.

* * *

Hyewon never liked to be disturbed when she slept. When she was bothered to wake up, she always sluggishly sat up, glaring at the intruder who disturbed her when she could have another five minutes to sleep before their schedule for the day.

Today, her sleep was bothered by something _pink_.

Her eyes groggily opened as she softly groaned, glaring at the beady eyes that was Piglet staring right at her. Before she could say a word, the stuffed toy bopped her nose again and a stifled laugh came from someone in her arms.

“Five more minutes…” 

She grumbled, batting the toy away before it could hit her again and dug her head into a shoulder. The toy knocked on her head repeatedly. 

“Yah, the last time I let you sleep for five more minutes we missed our run. We’re on a good track record and I’m not letting your love for sleep destroy it.” 

The Piglet stuffed toy didn’t stop and eventually Hyewon tilted her head to the side. Her eyes slowly opened as she met a smirk from her leader next to her. She squeezed her waist, returning the smirk with her own “is that so?” look. 

“You fell back asleep too.” She pointed out in matter of fact. A small grin tugged at the corner of her lips when she noticed the redness that slowly appeared on Eunbi’s cheeks.

“S-Shut up…” She huffed quietly, lowering the toy this time and stretching. “We need to get up and get ready for our run. We have practice in the afternoon so we can’t waste any further time.”

Defeated by Eunbi’s insistence, Hyewon finally loosened her grip, yawning. Eunbi slowly turned over in her bed, facing Hyewon now.

“Let’s have breakfast together after, whatever you want.”

The prospect of food woke Hyewon up as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. She raised her hand, holding out a pinky finger. “Promise?” 

Eunbi laughed at her childish-ness, but slowly wrapped her own pinky around hers. “Promise.” Slowly, she climbed out of her bed, legs swinging off the edge. “Do you have something you want?”

Hyewon slowly followed behind Eunbi as they prepared for their usual morning run. She thought about what she wanted to eat today, and slowly smiled. 

“I know someone who can cook anything and still owes me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i challenged myself to write something outside of nako, hitomi, and the '01 line, so i picked hyewon and eunbi since i really enjoy their pair and interactions as well. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it! i'll get back to my other writing things (soon tm). 
> 
> as always, thank you for the kudos and comments, i always appreciate them and it brings a smile when i see them pop up in my inbox!


End file.
